Kiba's ups n downs
by shikaslazychick1neji
Summary: Happy b-day Kiba! Is all I have to say!


**A/N: Happy Birthday to me and Kiba! Yeauh! (I'm not lying we do share the same B-day)**

**And yess we're the same age! Aishiteiru Kiba! X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own Naruto! **

**0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0-o**

**Kiba's P.O.V:**

An important thing you need to know about me is that I grew up in a matriarch clan. Yes women rule here –sigh- unfortunately. But hey it's better than nothing!

And no I have no feminine aspect because of that!

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey I'm gonna take some flowers to Anko, she's been kinda cranky and moody lately" I heard Kakashi sensei say while picking out some red roses mixed with daffodils; his wife's favorite._

"_You should take some of those Wasurenagusas too" I offered as I pointed at some blue flowers next to the Gardenias. _

"_What do they symbolize?" He asked looking them over_**.**

"_True love" I said looking over at Ino who was blushing._

"_Ah you seem to know a lot" He said smirking at me and Ino –aka my girlfriend-_

"_Learned from the best" I simply told him._

"_Maybe you might know why Anko's being so cranky and scary lately" He asked with a hopeful tone as Ino opened the cash register to hand him his change._

"_Must be PMS-ing, Ino tends to do that a lot whether she's on or not" I shrugged my shoulders and added "And boy I'd try to avoid her if I were you cuz in that time of month, there no longer girls but monsters!" I gulped hard as I sensed a dark murdering aura behind me._

"_Kibaaa!' My girlfriend growled behind me._

"_Run" Kakashi simply said._

_I started running with an angry Ino behind me with- wait is that a bomb she's holding? I was distracted by running and by a probably PMS-ing Ino behind me but I didn't miss Kakashi's next comment._

"_Wow he must really be in touch with his feminine side" _

_~End of Flashback~_

Living with Hana had both its ups and downs like that time when…

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey wanna know what I found in Sakura's bag today?" The idiot Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at us._

_We were all (meaning only us boys) at the training grounds having some guy time (actually it was some lame picnic Naruto planned cuz he heard the girls were having one at the cherry blossom fields and since we weren't invited, Narudobe planned this lame picnic saying that we too can have some fun, but so far I don't see the fun in this) So we were all bored out of our minds and we said yes to dobe which I immediately regretted._

"_Look isn't this soft?" He asked rubbing a (my god!) pad against his cheek. Mortified was the word that described how I felt._

_He passed it around and the guys took it like it was nothing also rubbing the soft white area. (Not that I know it's soft, damn you Hana!) _

"_What is it?" Lee asked sniffing the horrible thing. I had to bite my tongue to avoid laughing when the "thing" was passed to the stoic Hyuga. I mean really, these guys don't have a clue on what it is! Haha!_

"_It seems like some kind of sticker" He said noticing the green thing was supposed to be peeled off to reveal the sticky thing. _

_Ok that was my breaking point. I burst out laughing to everyone's amusement and literally rolled on the floor! Their faces at that moment were priceless! God I wished I had a camera with me! _

"_What'cha laughing at mutt?" I heard the dobe yell._

_Oh man how my stomach haunted me that day! Neji still had the pad but it was now sticking to his hands since he peeled it off._

"_Oh man! What you guys are holding is a pad!" I managed to say while still laughing. They gave me curious looks._

"_I've seen Hinata's bathroom crawled with these things" Neji said. _

_After I explained this and what it's used for, they stared at me horrified at what I just said. I was surprised that not even Konoha's so called "genius" knew what they were! For the first time, I felt smart! They all glared at Naruto before turning to -insert gulp here- ME!_

"_Kibaaa!" They all yelled and ran after me._

_A week later Lee brought one of Tenten's tampons and let's just say, it was worse than the pad day! (Hah now I can rhyme! Take that Killer Bee!) _

_~End of Flashback~_

And ever since that day, I'm known as the third biggest pervert of Konoha –insert indignant scowl here-.

So much for being the best in the Inuzuka clan! And of course, Hana never quits stomping on what's left of my dignity!

And then there's my nose problem…

**-The good:**

I can smell from roasted barbeque and the ramen (which is blocks away) to Hinata's awesome, deliciously baked desserts (and she doesn't live right across from me or near me but far!) which Shino gets to enjoy more often since they're going out.

**-The proud:**

So I can track down anything which makes me proud but once, Sakura asked me to find a rare herb which I did in less than three hours (she was timing me).

Sadly that was her way of testing whether I should or should not be used for finding herbs. And after that I became the medical supply team's "herb and other rare things" personal slave- err I mean hound. Which, sadly for me, it also meant more missions! But hey I got to show off my skills!

**-And don't get me started on the worst:**

Let's just say as much as I love Ino, if we get married I'm seriously going to consider those offers of going to Ichiraku's with Naruto.

Ino really knows how to torture my weak spot.

Damn my nose!

And then there's the hearing!

I can hear from whispers to loud moans and cries of pleasure –shivers- not so secretly by lovers all around!

I remember the time I asked my dear coughriiightcough sister Hana if she could hear and smell at great lengths like I do but she said she couldn't cuz apparently I was the blessed one.

Pfft yeah right more like cursed!

Anywayyy…today's my birthday but it seems like no one cares since everyone's minding their own business.

"Hey Kiba-kun Happy birthday!" Yes at least someone remembers! I turned around to see Ino who upon reaching me tackled me to the ground.

"Aww thanks you remembered?" I asked her.

"Of course I did dummy! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" She replied smiling and kissing my cheek.

"You're the best" I honestly said kissing her on the cheek. She immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Ichiraku's which to my surprise was changed into a club theme.

And well you see here in Konoha you gotta be aware of anything when it's your birthday cuz instead of bombarding you with hugs only they also bombard you with surprises. Just like now.

"Surprise!" They all yelled before throwing water balloons my way. Hey at least it's better than what they threw at Sakura on her birthday.

Speaking of her, she came up to me and with her totally-not human strength, she gave me a hug and handed me a present.

One by one they all came up to me not really caring if they got wet (cuz those are true friends mind you!) and handed me their gifts. After the "congrats" here and there, Ino pulled me to the dance floor

Well my mom and I had been planning this so here goes nothing.

I pulled Ino out of the dance floor to some place out of sight. She was confused and was about to speak when I pulled her in by the waist and pressed my lips over hers kissing her passionately. She responded by snaking her arms around my neck and pulling me down grabbing a chunk of my hair and pressing me harder against her. Oh how I love this woman! I nibbled on her lower lip asking for entrance as she granted it. She seemed to always tease my fangs as she loved to put her tongue on the tip of them.

Thank Kami we stopped before it lead to more because honestly I'm not ready and I don't think Ino is neither.

I rested my head on her forehead before kneeling down on one knee. She gasped once she noticed what I was doing. I can see it in her eyes that she's hoping it's not a prank like I always do for fun and end up limping with a black eye.

"Ino Yamanaka, we've been going out for two years now," I started

"A year and two months, Kiba" She corrected me. I felt like the worst boyfriend in the world for not remembering.

"Yes that, and you know I love you more than anything right?" I asked and she nodded expecting me to go on.

"Well-" She cut me off before I could continue, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Kiba I swear if this is one of your pranks again" Her eyes widened as she saw that I pulled out a small black box and opened it in front of her to reveal a ring with a diamond in the middle encircled by five smaller diamonds.

"Oh my god Kiba! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed. Of course I can't blame her I mean who wouldn't want to marry this? –Insert squealing girls here and boys too-

"Ino, would you marry me?" I asked and she immediately tackled me to the floor, encircling her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"Yes Kiba-kun! I do I do!" She yelled and I put the ring on her finger. She was so happy, what better gift for my birthday than to make her happy? Cuz if she's happy I'm happy. She pecked me on the cheek and ran inside probably to boast to the other girls that she's the first to get married. I know we're too young and our parents may not approve but hey we're ninjas and life is too short for us. I heard a squeal followed by more squeals and then some scolding? Apparently the girls were mad at their boyfriends for not proposing first. Ah I feel proud of myself.

"Sakura-chan! Ouch! Wait I'm waiting for the right time- Ow!" Poor dobe, I pity him. –Insert loud curses and punches from Sakura here-

"Shikamaru you idiot cast the shadow off!" Temari scolded her boyfriend.

"You won't hit me?" He asked lazily not really caring, honestly he just loved to see her pissed off. –Insert loud screaming ear piercing curses from Temari here please-

Minutes later the guys came outside and walked towards me congratulating me.

"You do know that when you marry Ino she'll have the pants in the house cuz of your matriarch clan, right?" The genius of Konoha spoke through a yawn.

"Crap I didn't think of that" I thought out loud.

Unfortunately, the next day my mom and Hana requested a meeting with Ino locking me out of the house for it. Supposedly they were gonna teach her "How to become an Inuzuka". Pfft my ass! I'm sure it's a tutorial of How-to-be-the-man-and-have-the-upper-hand kinda meeting!

Curse my rapidness! T-T

So much for having the best birthday gift!

**A/N: Ok so I did this at the top of my head (literally, I was hanging from the monkey bars at the park yesterday upside down not really caring if I looked dumb or not which I'm pretty sure I did) and writing all this down on my cellphone. Yesterday I was supposed to stay home to rest and today go out since it's my B-day but my friends dragged me so today I decided to stay home and chillax as my gift and besides I wanted to write this down.**

**Anyway I was gonna write a sequel but I'm too lazy. Now I feel like watching OHSHC! (Random)**

**Happy Birthday Kiba-kun!**

**Kiba: Was this supposed to be a gift or a torture?**

**Me: Why you! (_`)/(T_T) Anyway review! n.n**


End file.
